1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, and a non-transitory information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known an emulation technology that allows a processor of an apparatus serving as an execution subject of processing (hereinafter, referred to as “processing execution subject apparatus”) to execute processing indicated by a command that is executable by a processor of a different type from the processor of the processing execution subject apparatus (hereinafter, referred to as “processor of an other type”).